Crash
by im-micheala
Summary: A day can change everything. When that happens the best thing you can do is crash and hope you can get back up again...
1. Lost then Found

My first story! I hope you enjoy it! :)

I fixed a mistake that bittersweetendingsforever pointed out to me. Liz and Patty are not twins. (I always forget that .)

I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

A soft purple light illuminated the two figures. Soul the taller of the two grinned showing a perfect row of pointed teeth and reached for the witch Echidna's soul. He shot a glance at his meister , a grin plastered to his face turning sly.

"Maakkaa."

Maka turned her head to him. "What?"

"Wanna try it?" Soul drawled, holding the soul up to her face. Maka jumped backward and glared at her weapon.

"Ew Soul. Don't even…" Maka's eyes flickered to Echidna's lair, a large square grey building. A slight flickering of a soul caught her attention. She frowned as she stared in its direction. "Transform."

Maka held out her hand for Soul, which he took with a confused look on his face. In a flash of white light, a scythe replaced Soul's hand and Maka's grip tightened as she gave the weapon a twirl.

"So what'd you sense?" Soul's upper body was reflected in the red and black blade of the scythe.

"Another soul, a weapon."

"I thought it was just the witch here." Soul frowned. Maka wasn't in too good of shape. She could last until they got home but another fight was asking too much from her. Maka ran up to the door, which had been blown off by a spell.

"It should have just been Echidna here. I guess I didn't sense anything before- I was focused on the fight. Maybe the souls just a lackey?" Stepping over the rubble, Maka looked left and right before taking the right. She ran into another two way hallway. This time she went to the left.

"They would've heard it. It's not like she went down easy. And there was a lot of explosions."

Maka shrugged before pressing on stubbornly. "There's still a soul in here. Maybe Echidna has a hostage? The report did say that she was a scientist. I don't know, but there is someone. I can feel it. I'm not wrong." Maka slowed to a walk as they reached a dead end. Soul transformed besides her, his hand still clutching hers.

"A dead end?" Soul looked down at Maka. He had grown some, so even when he was slouching he was taller than her. Maka had a bad habit of never giving up. He shook his head as he watched her lean left and right, examining the wall.

"It's faint, but the soul's right behind this wall. Maybe there's a…" Maka trailed off as she stepped forward and felt the wall for cracks. Her hand ran over a small crevice. She dug her fingers into it, using her body weight to pull. "...Door." Maka grunted as the door swung open.

The door revealed a dimly lit room. Inside was a table set in the corner with a white sheet covering a figure. Around the room were counters that were relatively clean, except the jar of some black liquid and a gigantic file.

Maka stepped into the room, quickly moving to the table. "It can't be..." She whispered, a hand hesitating over the sheet.

"What can't be?" Soul asked, following behind Maka. He scanned the room, his eyes falling on the jar.

"Soul… the soul…it's…it's…" Maka looked up at Soul, her emerald eyes panicked and confused. "It's like your's, Soul."

"It can't be like mine, Maka. It's not like I have a twin." He scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Maka had long begun to notice with twins or triplets and souls, that they were almost identical. Only a few differences. Maybe it was the color or the shape that differed, but their souls always had the same feel. It was almost like the souls responded when they were near each other; they created a link between the two.

Maka reached for the sheet, her hand shaking as she tugged it off. Soul's breath caught at what lay beneath. A girl with long, white hair was dressed in a hospital gown. The girls breathing was shallow, but it was there. Maka pressed two fingers the the girls throat, finding a slow and steady pulse. "Soul are you sure?"

Soul was stiff beside her as he stared down at the girl. Something was definitely wrong with him. As soon as he laid eyes on the girl something felt off. A flicker of happiness brushed against his soul, dancing around as it partied in his chest.

"Check her eyes." Soul gritted out, his body moving to get a better view. Maka was concerned, but gently lifted one of the girl's eyelids open.

The pupil was blood red. The same as Soul's, maybe slightly lighter. Maka's hand shook as she moved her hands down to the girl's lips. Using two fingers she moved them apart revealing two rows of sharp shark like teeth.

"Soul are you absolutely positive that you don't have a twin?" Maka's voice was shaky. She turned from the girl to face Soul.

"Maka. I'm positive. You think I wouldn't know something like that? Twins don't drop from the sky out of nowhere. And I would have told you if I did before now and why would my twin be in some witch's place voluntarily? If she was kidnapped we would have gone after her before now." Soul pointed out. The happy feeling was pushed away by his confusion.

"I don't know, Soul." She tugged on her left pigtail. His ranting made her nervous. She didn't want to push him, but she couldn't keep quiet. There were too many hints to ignore. She pressed on, her tone soft, "The signs all point to her being your twin. The white hair, the red eyes, the teeth...your souls are like Thunder and Fire's too. But if you say you don't have a twin..." She trailed off, eyes flickering to the jar of black liquid on the counter. "Is that black blood?"

Maka strode across the room to the jar, picking it up in her hands. She turned it over. "Soul check the girl for black blood."

Soul transformed his arm and pressed the black and red blade to the girl's pale skin. A small ribbon of blood trickled from the cut. "Maka." He called out to his meister, who had put down the jar and was now looking through the thick binder. She turned her head to face him.

"What?"

"Her blood, its red."

Maka nodded and picked up the binder and jar of black blood. "I'll get these, can you pick her up? We can't leave her here." She walked back to the door, waiting for Soul to grab the girl.

Soul pushed one arm under the girls small shoulders, the other arm lifted her legs. The happy feeling that was in his chest was back, stronger than ever. He started walking towards Maka, trying to ignore the feeling.

They started to walk back to the blown off door, turning when it was necessary. There was a silence between the two. Maka thinking, Soul trying to get rid of the happy feeling that was invading his soul.

It was sunny as they stepped outside. Maka gestured for Soul to transform so that they could fly back to Shibusen.

"What about her?" Soul lifted the girl higher so that Maka would notice her. Maka flushed.

"I- uhm..." Maka scowled, looking towards the ground. "She could ride with me?" She offered.

Soul stared at her critically. " She's out cold, Maka. It's not like she can hold on."

"I can keep her on, Soul. I'm not just gonna let her fall."

"What about the stuff you carried out?"

Maka paused, her mouth opening to say something before she closed it. "Lets just call Death. He can send someone to pick us up." Soul nodded, shifting the limp body in his arm to a more comfortable position. Maka stepped back inside the building, looking for a mirror. She found a small circle mirror hanging on a wall.

"42-42-564..." She muttered under her breath. The mirror rang twice before Death picked up.

"Wassup Maka! How's it going?" Deaths face took up the entire mirror before he backed up.

"We defeated Echidna, but..." Maka trailed off, reaching up and tugging a pigtail.

"Is there a problem Maka? Where's Soul?" Death was suddenly serious, dropping his playful air. Maka waved her hand towards to direction of the door.

"He's fine. But we found a... well.. we found this girl here. She's unconscious. There was a jar of black blood in the room she was kept in and a file of what looks like test results. I didn't get to read them. Thats why I called you. We need someone to pick us up."

In the small mirror Death nodded. "I'll have someone there in about an hour. Until then keep the girl under close supervision."

"Alright." Maka bobbed her head and let the call cut off. She made her way back outside.

"How'd the call go?" Soul shaded his eyes as he looked up at Maka. He was sitting on the desert sand with the girl lying next to him. He had taken off his black jacket and put it under her head.

"Death is sending someone to pick us up. They'll be here in about an hour." Maka relaxed next to him. A comfortable silence stretched between the two. She'd been working with Soul for so long that together held all the comforts of solitude, but none of the lonliness. They really were partners. A meister and her weapon. Talking to him should be easy...

"Soul?"

"Yeah?" Soul turned his head towards her.

"Willyoutakeabloodtesttomakesureyoutwoaren'trelate d?" Maka leaned into the words, letting them tumble out of her mouth as she spoke to her clasped hands, not letting Soul but in.

"What...? Can you repeat that?" Soul blinked at her.

Maka sighed, tugging on her pigtail. "Will you take a blood test to make sure you two aren't related?" Soul narrowed his eyes, glaring at her. "I just want to make sure, Soul."

"No."

"Soul..." Maka said warningly, returning his glare.

"No."

"You're getting the test done and that's final."

"Maka-" Soul was cut off by tires screeching to a halt in front of the three.

"Our rides here. Grab her." Maka nodded her head towards the sleeping girl, grabbed the jar and folder, and stalked off towards the black vehicle. She slid in the front seat after opening the back door for Soul.

Soul glared at her back. He then picked the girl up off the sandy ground and walked to the open door. The girl went in head first, Soul gently set her down, placing her feet towards the door. He then got in himself, laying the girl's head on his lap. As soon as he shut the door the car started moving at a quick speed.


	2. Overwhelming Evidence

I don't own (sadly) Please review! Criticism is highly welcomed, this is my first story. :)

* * *

Stein rolled over to the pair, a clip board held lightly in his hands. "The test came back positive in all cases except for one. No black blood was found in her system." He glanced upward his eyes finding Maka first and noting her fisted hands pushing on her thighs as she sat. She looked away from her partner, not needing to see his face to read his feelings. Soul himself was scowling straight ahead. Always the tough guy. And he really didn't like Stein too well, which showed as he avoided eye contact.

"Maybe there was a mistake in the test?" Maka offered when Soul stiffened at her side.

"Not possible," Stein dismissed. "The test is very accurate, although if we had Soul's parents here we would be able to get even better results."

Soul nodded at Maka's side, brushing past her as he walked out of the room. "I'm gonna call my parents." He shut the door behind him, thoughts running wild. He couldn't have a twin. His parents would have told him. Wes would have told him. Grandma E would have told him. There would be records in shibusen.

Soul's long stride slowed as he stepped outside. He fumbled for his phone, finally dialing the number he hadn't called in years. His heart pounded in his chest, palms sweating as the phone rang. After three rings Mr. Munjal, the family's butler, answered.

"How did you get this number?" Mr. Munjal's voice was hard. Soul had called the personal line for family only. His parents must not have his new number.

"Charles calm down. It's Soul." Soul winced as he heard the phone drop. Charles was never good with surprises. The memory of when Soul had shown him his scythe arm made his lips quirk. The large man had fainted.

"Soul?!" Charles whispered into the speaker.

"That's my name."

"Oh god Soul! How have you been!?" Charles was always comfortable with talking to him like a normal human, Soul mused, unlike the other workers.

Soul ran a hand through his hair, his nerves slowly dissipating. "That's actually what I'm calling about... I need to talk to my parents."

"Your father is out with Wes right now, but I can get your mother."

"Alright." Soul moved the phone to his other ear, eyes flicking to the door. It surprised him that Maka hadn't came out yet. Stein was probably talking about the test results with her. She didn't like when she couldn't analyze every conceivable detail. Soul reminded himself to take Maka to the library later.

"Soul?" His mother's voice was soft, carrying lightly through the speaker.

"Hey...mom." Soul's own voice was tight. How do you tell someone that they have a daughter that they didn't know about?

"Why did you call? You never call. Is something wrong?" Her voice reached a shrill pitch, worry coating the words. Soul sighed and decided to be blunt.

"We found this girl and everybody thinks she might be my twin. She has the same blood as me, the same soul..."

"What...?" Panic was evident in her voice. It confused Soul. His mother was the kind of woman who was sturdy, strong, and not outspoken. She had never panicked in front of him.

"Me and Maka had found a girl in a witch's house. The girl-"

"They said she was dead." Soul stopped his pacing, face going white.

"Who?"

"Is it alright if I come visit?" His mother's voice was shaky. Soul's mind was trying to catch up to everything. Who was supposed to be dead and why was his mother asking to come to Death City? His parents said they had wanted nothing to do with the DWMA when he had left.

"Yeah, sure, but why?"

The click of the call ending was his only answer. Soul glared at his phone and stomped back into the building. A new student, some weapon, bumped into him. The kid, a hammer weapon if Soul remembered correctly, stuttered an apology and scurried off at Soul's glare. Soul snorted as he watched his back. Since he had became a death scythe, a lot of people became scared of him. The only people who didn't seem imitated by him were his friends and fangirls. It annoyed both Maka and Soul when his locker, bike, or sometimes even their apartment had little love letters on it. Some of them were for Maka, but it was mostly meant for Soul.

The door to the infirmary was locked, to Soul's surprise. As he reached up to knock Maka swung the door open and yanked him inside. All eyes were on him. Lord Death had joined Stein and Maka. Soul was pushed into a seat next to his maybe twin's bed, Maka sitting next to him. She was sickly pale, making Soul wonder what had happened when he had left.

A pregnant silence filled the room until Death gestured to Soul. "Maka, will you fill in Soul?"

Maka let out a shaky breath. Her eyes fixed on the girl on the bed. "The file is full of test results," Her voice was a whisper. "They're in chronological order, from her birth to a week ago..."

Sensing that Maka couldn't keep talking, Stein finished for her. "It says how she became a test subject too," He flipped to the front of the file and started reading in that droll manner he had. Like he was reading a list of ingredients. People could say whatever they wanted about the mad doctor, but Soul still got vibes from him that didn't sit well. "Test number one. Acquired during birth from mother Lucia Evans and father Troy Evans. 5 pounds and 8 oz, 14 inches long. Part of twin set, unable to acquire other twin. Name unknown. Testing in . Echidna, Medusa, Alsiey, and Vespera- it goes on to name all the witches who worked on the project. But it's not necessary to bore you with the details just now. I assume you're only interested in her connection to you biologically."

Soul let his head fall in his hands. Anything Stein had said after reading the names of his parents was static. Somehow, he had known what the results would be, but that didn't make the confirmation any less potent. "So she really is my twin?" He asked, voice thick.

"The evidence is overwhelming. And this file confirms it." Stein regarded him silently, his gaze passing over Lord Death before continuing. "If you need time to process, it's understandable. But there's years of research in this file, it'll take time to run through every piece of data collected. There may still be information, important information, we don't know. And until we can sift through everything she'll have to remain under supervision. For her own safety, as well as the Academy's."

He wasn't acknowledging the Doctor in the slightest, but Maka answered for him with a silent nod. She put a hand lightly on Soul's back, rubbing in between his shoulders. "What did your parents say?" She asked lightly. Soul leaned into her, using her for support.

"I talked to my mom. She acted strange and said she was coming to Death City," Soul lifted his head and stared blankly at the wall, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know when, she hung up before I could ask."

"We should head back to the house, Soul." The chair she was sitting in moved back as she stood. Soul nodded and stood next to his partner. Maka turned to Stein, her eyes hard. "If she wakes up I want to know immediately, okay?"

Stein's glasses reflected the harsh light above him as he nodded. "Go on then," He shooed the pair out of the room with the file. "You'll be the first to know."

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and led him out of the room and down the hall. His steps were heavy and slow, and he slipped out of Maka's loose grip. Maka turned and crossed her arms. She stuck her tongue out at him and pouted, trying to get Soul to smile. He opened his mouth and a growl filled the air. Maka smiled as he flushed. "Wanna stop at McDonalds?"

A rumble was his answer. Maka let go of Soul's hand. "Betcha I can beat you to the bike."

Soul laughed and sprinted ahead, Maka's loud 'Cheater!' rang out behind him as she started to run. "Loser has to pay!" Soul knew that he would end up paying, Maka was faster than him from the many battles they'd had. He gave himself a silent reminder to himself to take Maka up on the three mile runs she does every morning.

He heard her boots clonking on the cement next to him as he fell behind. She turned to run backwards when she passed him, a grin plastered to her face. "You lose!" She teased before turning around and sprinting to his bike. Soul chuckled as she climbed on the bike, leaning to the side as she pretended to drive. She was trying hard to get him to smile, she always did when he was down. Soul decided to keep smiling, if only for her sake. He pushed the thoughts of his twin out of his mind, knowing that he would have to face them when his parents turned up.


	3. Red on Red

_Riiiiiiinngg_

Maka groaned into her pillow and pulled her blankets up around her shoulders.

_Riiiiiiinngg_

The blanket fell as she trudged across the dark room to answer her ringing phone.

"What?" She deadpanned, rubbing her eyes as she looked towards her alarm clock. It was 2:20, way too early for the sleepy meister. Maka usually woke up at 7:00, got Soul up, ran for 30 minutes, then took a quick shower and got ready. Maka was drawn out of her thoughts as Stein's monotone voice spoke into her ear.

"Maka? Did you hear me?"

"Um... no?" Maka stammered, running her hand through her hair.

"I said that Soul's twin is awake. You two should get down here right away. And bring a pair of clothes for her, while you're at it."

Maka was already out of her room and in Soul's. "Okay. We'll be there Stein. Bye." She hung up her phone and set it on Soul's dark dresser. Using her fingers she poked where his head should be under his dark red blanket. It had been a Christmas present from Tsubaki, they had both gotten a new bed set. Hers was a dark green with light green stripes on it.

"Wataya want." Soul grunted as he turned away from her prodding fingers. Maka grinned. She loved waking him up in the mornings. Then, remembering why she was waking him, the grin slipped off her face.

"Your sister is up. We have to go," Maka gave him one last poke before standing. She yanked his blanket off his curled body. "So get your lazy ass out of bed."

Soul groaned, but pushed himself up. He slipped on socks and shuffled slowly to their small kitchen, filling a cup with orange juice. Maka stopped in her room before following him, her old purple pajama shorts and a pasty light green tee shirt in a bag. She had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Stop stalling, Soul. Finish the glass so we can go." When he grunted in response, Maka left to put her shoes on. Soul let his feet drag on the floor as he followed her, the orange juice left forgotten on the counter. Maka's lips quirked into a small smile as she handed his large boots to him. She slipped on her jacket and tossed Soul's to him when he finished putting on his shoes.

"You ready?" She said softly. This had to be hard for him- she knew it would be hard for her if she found out that she had another sibling. Soul nodded and the pair stepped outside of their apartment. The chilly morning air raised little goosebumps on Maka's bear legs as they walked to Soul's bike. Or his 'baby' as he referred to it.

The ride was shorter than usual. Soul, having woken up completely, was speeding. It wasn't like there were any cops to ticket him, and if there were he would have said it was an emergency and flashed his Deathscythe I.D and got a police escort. That had happened before, they had slept in and were almost late. Maka had the bright idea to push the cop around a little, not wanting to lose her perfect attendance. It had turned out that they didn't have school that day. Blair had gotten a call from the school and forget to tell them.

As Soul pulledto a stop, Maka spotted Stein at the top of the stairs, his lab coat giving off an eerie glow in the moonlight. "Took you two long enough." He called as the weapon and meister pair trudged up the final steps. "Come on, she's waiting."

It was nerve wracking for Soul to walk down the dark halls. What was he supposed to say to her? 'Hey I'm your twin brother, how's your life been? Mine's been good.' A thought hit Soul. If the girl was a weapon like Maka said, would she be a scythe like him? Or something else?

"Soul?" Maka said hesitantly, drawing Soul out of his thoughts. "Are you ready?"

Soul didn't realize that they were outside of the Dispensary already. He flashed his eyes to Stein, who was waiting for Soul to say something before opening the door. The corners of Maka's lips turned upward as she smiled at Soul. With a deep breath in, Soul nodded. "I'm ready."

The room was bright compared to the hallway. Then red clashed with red as Soul enteredthe room. The twins stood, shocked as they stared at each other. The girl backed up to the wall, her red eyes flashing to Stein.

"Soul, this is..." Stein paused, realizing that he didn't know the girl's name. She stared at him. "What's your name?"

"They called me Quintus." Her voice was soft, a bit scratchy from not using it.

"Well, Quintus. This is Soul. Your brother." Quintus turned to Soul, her mouth open as she gave him a closer look.

"_You're_ _the soul I felt!_" She accused, her hands going to her face. "I felt something so I checked, it was calling to me! So I had too!" Quintus rambled on, slumping on the wall behind her. The blue hospital gown she was wearing rode up, causing Maka to step forward.

"Here," She said smiling as she handed the clothing to the girl. "Put these on, okay?" Quintus looked at the clothes and gave Maka a hesitant grin, showing off her rows of sharp teeth.

"Thank you." She straightened and started to put on the shorts.

"Wait! Here, we're gonna go wait in the hall. Just call us when you're done." Maka ushered Soul and Stein out of the room. The door shut with a click and the three stood there in an awkward silence.

_Can you handle us? So cool baby scandalous._

Soul jumped at the sound of his ringtone. With Maka's curious stare and Stein's disapproving one, Soul answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Soul? Where are you?" It was his mother.

"What?"

"I'm at your apartment, where are you?" Soul paled. _She was here already?! _He flicked his eyes to Maka, her face scrunched with worry.

"The DWMA. How'd you get here that fast? I thought you were in India."

"The private jet." She paused. "He's at the school. Soul, we will be there soon."

"Wa-" The phone clicked as his mother hung up. "-it." He finished glumly, slipping his phone into his pocket. Maka and Stein stared at him.

"Was that your parents?" Maka asked, turning her head slightly to the side. Soul nodded.

"I'll go wait by the door again, then." Stein drawled, walking away. Soul sneered at his back, stopping when Maka slugged his arm.

"Knock it off." Soul resisted the urge to stick his tongue out, instead leaning to slouch against the closed door. Maka glared at him and tugged him forward as the door opened. Quintus peeked through the door, opening it fully when she saw Maka and Soul. She stepped back to let them walk in, closing the door behind them.

"Do the clothes fit you alright?" Maka asked, sitting down on one of the beds, pulling Soul down with her. Quintus sat on the bed opposite them, tugging on the shorts.

"They're a little big..." She said, bringing her legs up to her chest, setting her head on her knees. Her red eyes stared at the floor, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "You can call me Quin if you want." She mumbled, her body tense.

"Well, good morning, Quin. I'm Maka Albarn." Maka smiled, elbowing Soul in the stomach, trying to get him to say something. He had been staring at Quin.

"I'm Soul." He grunted, rubbing his stomach where Maka hit him. _Stein already introduced me..._ He thought glumly. Quin relaxed and took a deep breath in.

"You said you...found me, right?" She looked at Soul, her eyes demanding as she stared. Soul nodded, keeping eye contact. "Wha- what happened to the witch who was there?"

Soul hesitantly looked at Maka, not knowing if he should tell the truth. What if Quin liked the witch? Understanding his concern, Maka answered the question. "She passed." Maka whispered softly, trying to keep the satisfaction out of her voice. Quin looked up, shock evident in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked, hope clear in her voice.

"Well I took her soul so if she isn't still dead we might have a bigger problem- oh jeeze," Soul stopped his rant as Quin burst into tears. Maka jumped off the bed and moved onto Quin's, wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl as she glared at Soul.

"Soul," She hissed, venom coating her voice. "Apologize. Now."

Quin shook her head, still crying. "No," She managed to say, stopping Soul before he could say anything. "I'm glad." Quin let out a shaky laugh, rubbing her eyes. She opened them to look at Soul, who was gaping like a fish. "Thank you." She let out another sob. "Thank you so much."

"I don't- what?" Maka sputtered, pulling away to look Quin in the eyes.

"That witch... she did horrible things. She-she" Quin took a breath to calm herself and sighed. "She wasa horrible person. She used people, weapons the other witches had collected. Melting them into this black liquid... I- I tried not to watch, but know what she did was just as terrible."

"Black blood." Maka whispered, her mind going to the file. _Oh God. _ Maka met Soul's eyes over Quin's head. His red eyes were hard, reflecting Maka's thoughts. "What did she do with the black blood, Quin?"

"She kept trying to put it in me, but it wouldn't stick. It would turn red and she would have to try again. She got so mad once- she killed the other witches who were working with her." Quin's voice was toneless as she relayed her memories. "She kept trying, kept getting new people to melt. It never worked though. You saved me from having to do it again. Thank you."

Soul clenched his fists as he watched Quin shake with silent tears. Maka sniffed and wiped her face, spots of red on her cheeks. She pulled Quin closer to her, as if she could protect the emotionally scarred girl.

"Do you want some water?" Maka murmured into Quin's hair, her eyes closed. Quin nodded, her arms that had been wrapped around herself, slowly fell. Maka slid off the bed and went to the sink. She spread her hands on the counter and took a deep breath in. She felt sick to her stomach. Knowing Soul was walking up behind her, she turned and looked at his grave face.

"You alright?" He asked, seemingly calm but Maka knew better. She could tell he was mad, disappointed in himself.

"You can't blame yourself." Maka said, pinning him to the spot with her olive green eyes. Soul started to protest, the pain flashing across his face for a brief moment before he hid it again. "You didn't even know she existed, Soul. I _won't_ let you blame yourself for this." Maka all but growled the last words, trying to not yell at him.

"It's not your fault, Soul." Quin was behind Soul, dried tears making lines on her pale face. "It was nobody's fault but those witches. Maka is right..."

Soul glared at both of them, and started storming out of the room. "I'll be back." He grumbled, slamming the door shut behind him. Maka winced and met Quin's confused red eyes.

"Will he be...?" Quin said, gesturing weakly to the closed door.

"He'll be fine. He doesn't like what happened to you or that your parents didn't tell him about you before now. That's all, Quin. He isn't mad at you." Maka said, sensing Quin's worry. Filling a small paper cup with water, she walked over the the bed, pulling Quin with her. She folded her legs underneath her, gesturing for Quin to do the same. As soon as Quin was settled, Maka handed her the water.

"So Quin, what's your favorite color?"


End file.
